In the Dark
by SimplyDreams
Summary: When Bella goes to the ballet studio James doesn't kill her, he takes her away instead. Can she survive the horrors James puts her through? Will Edward be able to save her? Is there anything left to save? Read and find out. Rated M for a reason!


**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Location: The ballet studio in Phoenix.

**BPOV**

I opened the large door of the studio. There was moonlight coming in through the windows near the ceiling of the room. I took a step inside. I couldn't see anyone, the only sound was my breathing and erratic heartbeat.

Looking around I allowed myself a trip down memory lane. This wasn't a place I'd went to willingly, me taking ballet lessons had been Renee's idea. And even though she knew I wasn't any good at it, she still encouraged me to try. Eventually though she saw that I wasn't meant to be a dancer. Nevertheless, there were some good memories here, ones that I would take with me when I died.

I was in the middle of the hall now. I could see my reflection in the many mirrors that lined the walls. It was eerily quiet and I felt a shiver run up my spine. There was someone else here in this room with me. Someone in the shadows where I couldn't see. I knew it was James, but my concern at that moment was for my mother. Where was she? Was she even still alive? You could never be 100 percent sure when making deals with psychos like James. But I had to try to do whatever I could to save her, even if it meant trading my life for hers.

"Bella!"

I turned towards the sound. "Mom!" I yelled to the shadows at the other end of the room. I couldn't see anything, but I was sure it was her.

"Bella, where are you?"

I ran as fast as I could to the door and opened it. There, on the shelf of the little closet, was a TV. Her voice was coming from a video.

"Bella, don't you ever run away from me again!" I could see my mother scolding a much younger me.

"She's not here", I whispered.

"You're right, she's not."

I turned around and there he stood holding a camera in his hand.

"I'm a little disappointed, it was too easy to lure you here. I was expecting more of a challenge." He sounded annoyed by the fact that I had come to him so easily. He would never understand what one was ready to do to protect their family, he was too far gone to even know the meaning of the word.

"I'm sure the cavalry is on it's way," he said. "They must know by now that you are missing and I'm sure they're searching for you right now."

I didn't open my mouth.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do?" he mused to himself.

I didn't even bother trying to run, I wouldn't get far and it would only end up worse for me if I tried.

I hoped it would be quick, that if I didn't anger him, he'd take mercy on me. Oh, who was I kidding, he knew nothing of compassion. That word wasn't even in his vocabulary.

"I could kill you now, but there's no audience. And that would be just plain boring. I could kill you and leave the Cullens a tape of your horrible death. I'm sure they'd appreciate that."

I was going to be sick. Wasn't killing me enough? He really was a sick sadistic fuck.

"They would come after me either way, I'm sure." He made it sound like that was his ultimate dream, he wanted them to chase him so he could prove that he was the best.

"So many possibilities," he said with a faraway look.

Suddenly his gaze was on me again, boring into my eyes. I'm sure he took pleasure in my quickening heartbeat, the fear that was coursing through me.

He lowered his stare and I could practically feel his eyes on my body. I shuddered and he gave a low chuckle.

He took a step forward and I tried to back away, but I had nowhere to go. In a flash he was right in front of me, pressing his cold body into mine.

He lowered his face so it was leveled with mine. I turned my head and he pressed his nose in to neck. I heard him inhale deeply.

"Aahh, you smell divine."

Silent tears ran down my cheeks. I realized what he had in store for me would be painful and torturous.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do with you. I will get what I want from the Cullens and _you_."

The way he said it made the blood in my body turn cold.

"I'm not going to kill you. When I'm finished with you you'll be begging for death."

Those were the last words I heard before the darkness took over.

**EPOV**

We were going to be too late. Alice's vision was clear – when we got to the studio, they would already be gone. James would already have taken my life away from me.

I burst through the wooden doors sending splinters flying everywhere. But I knew I would not find her here.

Alice saw that James had left us a tape, so watching it would be the only thing we could do at the moment. Maybe it would help get a clue where he was taking her.

I raced to the other end of the dark hall to the TV at the other end. There was already a tape inside the VCR. I only had to press play.

By then Alice, Jasper and Emmett had caught up with me and were standing behind me.

I pressed the little button. I could see Bella's terrified expression as she raced through the darkness to get to her mother who was not even there. He had tricked her into coming here alone.

She was relieved to find that her mother was safe.

The camera was pointed at her while James thought about his next move.

She shuddered when he told her she would be begging for death. Her silent tears broke my heart.

He hit her then and she fell to the ground, she was unconscious.

James still had the camera pointed at her when he spoke. "She will make a nice little pet, I'm going to have fun with her. You can try to find us, but I assure you you will never see her again. So take a good look while you still can. I will take everything she has and more. She will soon come to blame you for her fate, I'll make sure of that. She will die cursing you to the farthest depths of hell. And you will have to live forever with the knowledge that it was _you_ that killed her."

The screen went black, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. He had my love and he would do God only knows what to her. And I couldn't stop him, I couldn't save her from him.

I would try, though. I would give anything I had to find her. And I will, even if I only find her body, I will find her. And James _will_ die.

* * *

**I took a break from writing, but I had so many ideas running through my mind that I just had to start writing them down. So this is the story I'll be working on next.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
